LA DIOSA MISTERIOSA
by sagri-chan
Summary: esta es mi primera historia asi que porfavor no sean tan duros bueno esta trata de que mayura sabe el secreto de loki que el es unn dios asi que ella esta en peligro pero no es a si si no que solo era una trampa para que odin reviviera ala diosa entren


Al día siguiente en la agencia 

Yamino: no tarda en llegar la srita mayura verdad

Loki: lo se pero ya no me preocupo por que mayura ya sabe lo que soy (n/a: recuerden que mayura ya sabe del secreto)

En ese momento entra mayura como siempre igual de alegre

Mayu: looooooookiiiiiiiiii (dijo muy animada)

Loki: mayura no hagas escándalo ¬.¬

Yamino : lo sabia (n/a: whau yamino es adivimo) sera mejor que valla por el te Sr. Loki

Loki: si yamino.

Mayu: lo siento loki-kun. Oie loki- kun ah algún caso hoy

Loki: no mayura

Mayu: ah ok loki- kun podríamos ir al parque y comprar un helado (con carita de yo no hice nada)

Loki: esta bien mayura

Ya en el parque toda la gente estaba feliz y estaba muy tranquilo

Mayu: loki-kun espérame aquí que voy por los helados ok(dijo guiñándole un ojo)

Loki: ok ma..mayura 0//////0

Ya mayura venia de regreso con los helados de ellos dos pero una sombra de la bada aparece y se lleva a mayura de la vista de loki

Loki: MAYURAAA

Mayu: LOOOOKIIII suéltame mounstro aaaaahhh (moviéndose mucho)

DARK: SILENCIO HUMANA!!!! (tronándole los dedos en la cara y mayura que dando dormida )

Loki: mayuuuuura !!!!!!! (tratando de alcanzarla)

DARK: jaja te importa mucho esta humana pues si quieres recuperarla ven a migrad con odin ( dijo desapareciendo)

Loki: ODDDINNNNN (dijo con rabia y enojo)

En migrad con odin y mayura

Mayu: eh mmm donde estoy? que es este lugar?

Odin: (pensando: vaya es idéntica a la diosa yura )

Mayu: quien eres tu (dijo un poco temerosa )

Odin : yo soy odin el dios de todos los dioses

Mayu(sin entender nada) eh(n/a: como siempre ella es así)

Mientras en la agencia enjaku loki entra muy furioso

Yam: Sr.: loki que pasa? y la srita mayura donde esta?

Loki: odin la secuestro y tengo un mas presentimiento

Yam: odin se la llevo

Loki: siii y abre las puertas de migrad ahora mismo (dijo aun enojado)

Entonces llega narugami (n/a: por que tenia que llegar ¬.¬ pero aun así lo adoro 0o0)

Narugami: hola gafotas tienes algo de comer tengo hambre

Yam: no ahora no tenemos que ir por la srita mayura

Naru: que le paso a ella(distraído)

Yam: odin la secuestro y nosotros iremos a migrad(un poco apurado)

Naru: entonces yo también voy a salvarla (decidido)

Yam: pe...pero(un poco temeroso)

Después de unos momentos llegan frey, hell, heimdall, freya, las norms (prácticamente todo el mundo llego para salvar a mayura)

Llega loki un poco apresurado

Loki: yamino tenemos que irnos ya (mira a todo el mundo) pero que demonios esta pasando aquí

Freya: ohh mi amor(lanzándose a abrasarlo)(n/a: cono odio a esa tipa ¬.¬) pero nosotros venimos a salvar a esa humana

Loki: pero no es su asunto(enojado)no es de nadie

Todos loki todos que remos ayudar a mayura ella es una persona muy especial para nosotros

Loki: (resignado ) esta bien y gracias a todos

Todos atraviesan el portal

Mientras en migrad

Odin: diosa yura póngase su collar por favor ( mostrándole el collar)

Mayu: pero yo soy mayura no yura

Odin: (en tono bajo) ya no mas (poniéndoselo)

Mayu: pero que pas...(no termino por la descarga)ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

El collar la estaba electrocutando o mas bien estaba cambiando el alma de mayura por la de la diosa yura

Llegan todos a migrad en el momento menos indicado

Loki: MAYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUURRRRRAAAAAAAAAA(CON UN GOLPE EN EL CORAZON AL VERLA ASÍ)

Todos: MAYURAAAAAAAAAA

Y mayura o mas bien yura cayo desmayada

Odin: jajaja (risa maléfica) mueran jaja

Odin ataco a loki primero y el esquivo los ataques de el y también ataco a los demás y después de unas horas todos estaban heridos y cansados y después dice odin

Odin: jaja despierta diosa yura!!!!!!

Y yura abre los ojos y estos se tornan azules y su cabello es mas largo y tiene unas alas rojas

Odin: ven diosa yura!!!! ( llamándola para que fuera con el a su lado)

Yura: si señor odin (con la vista perdida)

Odin: míralos (apuntando a ellos ) ellos son tus enemigos atácalos!!!!

Yura: si señor

Ella empieza a atacarlos a toda prisa y como si nada ya que ella no tenia ningun sentimiento por ahora ella estaba atacando a frey y casi estaba apunto de eliminarlo pero frey trata de que mayura regrese y el la abraza

Frey: yamatoo nadeshikoooo ( dijo abrasando a mayura)

Yura: eh (mirada perdida)

Dentro de ellas estaba mayura tratando de despertar de aquel sueño profundo

Mayu: f..frey (tratando de abrir los ojos con mucho esfuerzo)

Yura: f...frey (repitiendo lo de mayura)

Odin: yura sepárate de el (ordenándole)


End file.
